Camp trailers, such as of the pop-up type, have been extensively produced and used by many camping enthusiasts. Such pop-up type camp trailers typically provide sleeping quarters for the occupants thereof and, in some instances, permit the cooking of food therein. However, in most instances, such trailers are very small and confining. Because of this, the use of such camp trailers is limited to typically providing sleeping quarters and/or cooking facilities.
In view of the fact that pop-up camp trailers are very confining, it has become desirable to develop attachments thereto to increase the size thereof so that they can be used for other purposes.